


Кофе

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Акша не любит ранние подъемы, но любит Веронику.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Кофе

Во вселенной за долгие годы путешествий нашлось много вещей, которые Акше — мягко говоря — не понравились. Но одна из них с самого начала — с детства в темных переулках, с юности в закоулках завода, с первых дней в армии и под началом Лотора — находилась на первом месте, выделенная яркими маркерами.  
Вставать рано.

Она-то вставала — работа, служба и жизнь в бегах не спрашивают, достаточно ли Акша спала и не хочет ли она еще полежать и отдохнуть. Она могла и вовсе не спать несколько дней.  
Но ранние подъемы ненавидела все сильнее с каждым разом.

И вот — в мирное время, в безопасности, на Земле ей опять не дают выспаться. Будят в спешке, напоминают про очередное собрание и оставляют на кухне с чашкой кофе, наблюдать за серым небом за окном.  
Если это наказание за совершенные ею проступки (которые, вообще-то, до сих пор можно оспорить), то больно жестокое. Не натворила Акша столько зла, чтобы ее нагло из кровати поднимали.

\- Чтобы кофе начал рассказывать о будущем, тебе надо его выпить, а не пилить взглядом, - хихикает со спины Вероника.  
У нее влажные волосы и незаконно бодрый вид. Землянки странные.  
\- Я и так знаю, что в моем ближайшем будущем не предвидится сна, - бурчит Акша. - Почему ваши напитки разговаривают после того, как их выпить?

Вероника хихикает опять и наливает остатки кофе в свою чашку.  
\- Это миф, - говорит она. - Кофейная гуща показывает тебе будущее и все такое. Интересно, если делать нечего.  
\- Нашли бы себе пророчицу, зачем все усложнять?  
Вероника оборачивается, едва не разлив кофе.

\- Там, - она кивает на потолок, - способны видеть будущее?  
\- Да что только не способны.  
\- Вот нам бы такие пригодились.

Дальше кофе они пьют молча. Акшу он вообще-то не бодрит (а на Земле даже с развивающейся межпланетной торговлей до сих пор нет того, что помогло бы именно ей), но ей просто нравится вкус. И то, как Вероника пританцовывает, пока варит его.  
\- Ну же, не будь такой хмурой, - та как раз ставит чашку на стол и садится рядом, ловит руку Акши и переплетает их пальцы. - Это на пару часов, уверена, Айверсон сам не выспался и ничего дельного не скажет.

Акша находит в себе силы даже улыбнуться.  
\- Айверсон мало говорит не по делу, - замечает она.  
\- Значит, даже меньше, чем на пару часов, - Вероника кивает и подвигается ближе. - А потом мы вернемся и будем очень долго спать.  
Акша смеется в чашку с кофе.

\- Не могу дождаться.  
Вероника играет бровями и целует Акшу в щеку.  
\- Я сушу волосы и выходим, - говорит она, встав.

Акша все так же не любит рано вставать.  
Но это конкретное утро нравится ей чуть больше остальных.


End file.
